


遠距離戀愛

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit





	遠距離戀愛

日本的天氣比想像中的還要更熱，夫勝寛下了飛機第一個念頭，就是後悔自己在這次的旅程沒有帶無袖上衣，在路邊等待包車的司機來，夫勝寛把袖子給推高，用手中剛剛航廈裡頭拿的日本地圖當作扇子。司機告訴他請再等五分鐘，怕錯過他只好來外頭等，烈焰高漲的他的臉都被曬紅。還好時間也沒有等很長，應該不到五分鐘，白色的小客車停在他前頭，副駕駛座的窗戶被拉下，一頭銀灰髮男子探過半個身子看他，夫勝寛愣著不知道該說韓文、日文還是英文好。

「你是夫勝寛先生嗎？」「啊！是的！」

是熟悉的韓文，夫勝寛鬆了一口氣，對方下了車幫忙把行李塞進後車廂，他猶豫了一會還是拉開了副駕駛座的門上車，對方車裡冷氣開的很足，夫勝寛想想自己沒有先確認司機的長相是疏忽，但遇到對方倒是幸運，畢竟真的是他的菜，在異國來個邂逅也很不錯。

「日本很熱吧？大家都受不了呢。」「對啊，韓率是日本人？」  
「喔，我來讀書的，放假就來開車打工。」「原來如此。」

大概是都為韓國人的緣故，夫勝寛一下子就跟對方聊開，得知了雙方同年後他們的話題就更廣泛了，話變短講的也更多了。夫勝寛有意無意的拉開領口再一直偷看崔韓率，對方精緻的臉孔是真的很吸引人，輕鬆的打扮，寬大的白色上衣胸肌倒也是很明顯，他舔舔嘴唇希望對方對他也有意思。很快到了夫勝寛要待三天的旅館，他們在車上沉默一會，崔韓率問他剩下的三天或是回國需不需要再叫車。

「你需要的話我就把時間空下來，連續包車三天會比一天一天叫便宜。」  
「好啊。」

算是達成簽約，夫勝寛在租車網上把崔韓率的時間都預定下來，崔韓率給了夫勝寛另外一個的電話，不是租車網上的那個，夫勝寛猜這是他的私人電話，他有些喜滋滋。下了車他彎了整個身子趴在副駕駛座的窗戶上，他們對望了幾秒，夫勝寛瞇起眼睛露出他最擅長的可愛模樣。

「那我們明天見，掰掰。」  
「掰掰。」

結果他們晚上就見面了，夫勝寛跑來這個區最熱門的夜店，沒有想到會遇到他的包車司機。夫勝寛來日本除了玩之外，主要目的其實是釣男人，說廣一點也是玩沒有錯。在韓國有哥哥會管他讓他覺得煩，趁著對方被男朋友給纏住他手機訂了機票隔天就飛，還沒下飛機就換了SIM卡，擺明了要搞失蹤，夫勝寛時間掐得很準，三天剛剛好，放飛一下自我，回家再跟哥哥撒個嬌就沒事了。他換上了太透的白色襯衫，皮褲剛剛好包裹他姣好的腿，他已經準備好體驗異國夜晚了。語言並不是障礙，他在吧檯對著舞池露出嫵媚的神色，果然不少人被他吸引過來，但他卻不是很滿意。崔韓率的臉在他的腦袋裡揮之不去，一來就遇到了自己喜歡的類型，實在有些糟糕，他沒有帶多少錢來，不知道能不能說服崔韓率跟他打一炮。

夫勝寛在吧檯邊撐著下巴喝酒，露出的下顎線好看的勾人，坐飛機說起來也有點累，遇不到心儀的不如就好好休息，夫勝寛想喝完這杯就回去睡吧，留著心力明天好好勾引崔韓率才是真的。他抬起頭飲下最後一口，伸手做作的用指尖劃過嘴角，他總覺得有人在看他。轉過去，熟悉的銀灰髮映入眼裡，夫勝寛勾起嘴角，撐著下巴，伸出粉舌舔了一圈對著對方眨眨眼睛。

被人抵在酒吧的樓梯間，夫勝寛背貼著碎石子的牆面有些不舒服，他雙手環在崔韓率肩膀上，凹著腰靠近對方。崔韓率一隻腳卡在他的跨間，夫勝寛嘴角笑的弧度有些奸詐，他湊近眼前男人的耳朵吹氣，崔韓率一手沿著他的肩胛骨向下摸，另一手已經不安分地掐上他的臀部，夫勝寛被摸的有些發癢，輕笑出聲好像他們不是在調情一樣。崔韓率就著他領口露出來的一小塊皮膚吸吮，嘖嘖的水聲讓他耳尖有些發燙，腰部已經慢慢搖了起來，夫勝寛使力把他們之間的距離縮成零。

「你的車、我的旅館，還是外面任何一張床，選一個吧，我要等不急了。」

最後還是選在了夫勝寛的旅館，他們下了車就在親吻，匆匆忙忙的進了電梯又貼在一塊，像是急不可耐的毛頭小子。崔韓率進了門就把夫勝寛推在牆上，嘴唇被親的又紅又腫，夫勝寛自己解開了皮帶扣就轉過去解崔韓率的。對方把上衣脫了露出了精實的身材，夫勝寛又抱上去，一刻都不想分開。脖頸被親吻、露出來的鎖骨被啃咬，襯衫被解開了扣子但沒有脫掉，皮褲已經被扯掉了，內褲也不知道在哪裡，夫勝寛沿著牆滑下，扯開崔韓率的褲子，被黑色四角褲包裹的柱體蓄勢待發，他伸出舌頭把那邊舔的溼答答，崔韓率沒有說話，喘著粗氣讓他惡作劇。

夫勝寛早在出門就把自己準備好，他拉著崔韓率的手爬上自已的床，背對對方噘起下身，小巧的臀部在襯衫下擺若隱若現，崔韓率把持不住就上手一抓，夫勝寛當然不吝嗇把聲音叫出來給崔韓率聽。身上的男人像是揉麵團一樣的搓揉，他不耐地扭動兩下，雖然說有準備但也經過一段時間，夫勝寛把床頭的保險套和潤滑劑一起丟給對方，崔韓率了然的開了瓶子就往他屁股上倒。

擴張也不需要幾分鐘，很快兩個人都要忍不住，崔韓率胡亂拆了保險套就往已經高挺到受不了的陰莖上套，隨意在洞口滑動兩下，找準了地方就捅進去。擁抱火熱的貼著夫勝寛的背，插進去的一瞬間兩個人都舒爽到蜷曲腳趾，習慣不需要三秒夫勝寛就搖起腰來，紳士怎麼能讓身下的人自己來，崔韓率固定他的腰部抽插起來，兩個人不像是第一次做，兩個人契合的天衣無縫。崔韓率塞得滿滿的跟甬道緊密貼合，插進去再翻出來，一下下都肏的夫勝寛爽到不行，他的前端高聳貼在下腹部，完全不需要觸碰就被操射，他張大嘴呼吸，快感一波波襲來他幾乎要停止思考。

崔韓率把他翻過來親吻，雙腿大開的歡迎對方，夫勝寛抱上對方，他的上背部貼著床，但腰部以下根本懸空，崔韓率掐著他的臀部大開大合的抽插，他圓潤的腳指蜷曲，真的受不了就夾緊雙腳想要阻止對方，但大腿爽的沒有力，虛虛的環繞著崔韓率的腰部，輕微的摩擦著都是增加情趣。

「不要了、嗯啊、哈、」

夫勝寛拉過一旁的被子擋在臉上，不想被看到太過沈溺於情慾的模樣，呼吸急促的被淹沒，他張大嘴想喘口氣，呻吟揉著求饒色情的不行。崔韓率又低下頭親他，舌頭被拉扯舌根都親的發麻，來不急吞嚥的就沿著嘴角滑到床上。他們做了幾次數不清，地上都是隨便扔的保險套，崔韓率答應他是最後一次，真的射出來又捨不得對方離開，夫勝寛夾緊了對方，雙腿環在崔韓率腰上，像隻無尾熊一樣。

「勝寛啊，這樣太可愛了。」「才能讓你對我著迷啊。」

軟軟的聲音都帶著撒嬌，崔韓率把他的臉從被子裡挖出來，額頭、眼角、鼻頭，嘴角都親過一遍，說是一夜情又太過溫情，說是情侶又太過陌生，夫勝寛突然有些不知所措。崔韓率安撫的又親吻他，不帶情慾的，然後抽離他身體裡。把最後一個保險套打結，他躺過去夫勝寛身邊把人摟進懷裡，夫勝寛乖乖地，跟剛剛風風雨雨的小媚魔模樣太不相同了。

他們一起睡了剩下的夜晚，真的甚麼都沒有做只有睡覺的哪種，隔天崔韓率還是載他跑了幾個景點，比起包車司機還比較像是陪玩，比起陪玩更像男朋友。貼心的遞水撐傘，還要一起合照，一起吃早餐、午餐，下午茶吃完接著是晚餐，送回旅館還有goodbye kiss，哪有這種陪玩。

但他們沒有再做愛過了，而夫勝寛就要回韓國了。

他們提早了三個小時到機場，說是模範乘客但也太早，實際上只是想要再待在一起多一點時間。夫勝寛扭扭捏捏不知道怎麼開口想要崔韓率當他男朋友的要求，第一天晚上明擺著搖晃腰的模樣都沒有了，夫勝寛氣死自己沒有好好談過戀愛，才搞成這個樣子。崔韓率在旁邊刷刷刷的寫了什麼，還拿出手機滑滑滑，搞什麼啊，只有自己一個喜歡嗎，夫勝寬委屈的要哭，這比他一個禮拜找不到對象還難受。

「這個是我韓國的電話跟地址，下面這個是日本的，電話我不會換，你來日本可以再來找我。」  
「欸？」  
「我再兩年就畢業了，到時候會回韓國的，你不介意的話⋯⋯我們先談遠距離戀愛好嗎？」  
「⋯⋯好啊⋯⋯」


End file.
